navalclashfandomcom-20200214-history
Vehicle Control Sign
.]] *Vehicle Control Signs *Cost = None *Function: Direction & Speed of Vehicle Description Vehicle Control Signs are the heart of any Navycraft Vehicle. When activated, the player becomes the sole owner of it while it remains active. Anyone aboard this vehicle becomes part of it's "Crew", while the player who activates it is designated it's owner. Any player in control of the vehicle or it's crew a granted access this vehicle's functions. As long as the player remains in control. If the vehicle is disable, any player may claim this vehicle and it will become the new owner. If this sign is destroyed, vehicle will remain active until vehicle is "Destroyed" or crippled. A Helm Sign may steer a ship, while main Vehicle Control sign is destroyed or unreachable. Further commands maybe see by doing /ship help. There are five different types of vehicles that use Vehicle Control Signs. *Ship - Naval (Surface) Vehicle, primary focus of the server. *Submarine - variant of the Ship, that can operate anywhere underwater and is stealthy, and difficult to fight unless Sonar and other specialize equipment signs are used seek it out. *Aircraft - This is a airborne type minecraft vehicle, that potentially go fast and operate only above the ground (level 62). *Tank - This is a ground vehicle that can operate on most ground locations. However, can not work on water or in the air. *Helicopters - This is a Air-base minecraft vehicle, which can travel any direction and remain suspended in the air. However is not terribly fast and can not be made to be very large. How Does it Work? A player after assembly their vehicle can simply place a Vehicle Control sign with type vehicle they desire it to be. When activated, the player activating vehicle is given a Minecraft Gold Sword, which is the direct controller for the vehicle. While holding this gold sword, the vehicle will remain in control of the vehicle. Activation While all vehicle types behave slightly differently from one another, controlling vehicle generally the same. To activate Click the Vehicle Control Sign, the vehicle becomes active granting the player control of it and it's crew can assist driving it or operating it's weapons/etc. Changing Gears & Speeding Up Initial thing to do is to change gears. Changing gears is not unlike changing gears on bicycle or changing gears manually in a car. The player must HOLD THE SNEAK BUTTON and CLICK FORWARDS at the SAMETIME. A message will announce that Gear 1 is now Gear 2. Aircraft must be switch to Gear 3. It should be noted early version of navycraft, allow for small ships to increase speed to gear 3, which allowed faster speeds to be achieved. If a player should wish to stop the vehicle or slow down. A player must remain in front of the ship sign but face opposite direction from it, right clicking that direction. This will accelerate the vehicle to a stop. Steering A player needs only face direction they wish to turn vehicle towards and left click in that direct. One click in a direction, will slide/drift the vehicle towards that direction, while more click in that direction will completely turn the vehicle. To cancel a turn, the player who is in control can face the opposite direction of turn, click at that direction. If quick enough the server will announce to the player steering the vehicle, that the turn has been cancelled. Going Backwards While rarely done, Ships, Tanks, and Helicopters may go backwards. The player must face away from the vehicle sign while standing next to it. The vehicle MUST BE stopped in order to "Switch Gears". Once done, the player must change gears to Gear 0. Then the player will HOLD THE SNEAK BUTTON and CLICK FORWARDS at the SAMETIME, however while they must still be facing away from the ship sign. A message will announce that Gear -1 is now Gear -2 and so on. Then the player will face forwards and click forwards, the vehicle will move backwards now, but slower. To stop going reverse, the player must slow to a stop, switch gears from Gear -2, to -1 and Gear 0. Construction A player simply needs to place the sign where they will be control the vehicle. This should be where the player may be able to drive or simply want the ship sign to be activated from. The player may write on the top line of a blank sign the vehicle type. Example "Ship" Second line is reserved for name of vehicle. This is a personal nickname or designated for the vehicle, such as "Devastator" or the "Sumner". Third & fourth lines maybe written on them, but disappear once vehicle is active. Info on these lines can be description of a vehicle example: Light Destroyer. ;Construction Tips : Hiding the ship sign can protect the vehicle control sign's functions from being destroyed, using a Helm sign to control the vehicle. This is generally done on larger vehicles, such as Ships and Submarines. Category:Reference Guides